Recumbent bicycles generally comprise a main frame coupled to a front wheel and a rear wheel with a seating area that places the rider in a supine position. In most designs, the main frame includes a hollow center tube and a boom having a first end, and a second end coupled to the pedals of the recumbent. The first end of the boom telescopes within the center tube to adjust the position of the pedals relative to the seating area to accommodate riders of different height. The boom is held in place within the center tube by a boom clamp.
One problem with existing recumbent designs is that it is difficult to maintain proper alignment between the pedals and main frame when the boom telescopes in or out of the center tube to adjust the pedal position. The boom is free to rotate during such telescoping movement, often resulting in misalignment of the pedals relative to the seating area and remainder of the main frame.